Cave Story! Legend of The Two Crystals!
by Basiliskman1
Summary: Our heroes find a new threat in the form of the Demon Clan! They seem to play a more ruthless game than either The Doctor or Ballos combined! Will our heroes succeed in defeating them? Only time will tell!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Cave Story" is owned by Studio Pixel, Nicalis, and NIS America, as well as Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya. I do not own the characters in any way, shape or form. I do however own the original content held within this story. That being said, I hope you all enjoy.

Rise and Fall of Darkness!

The sky is shown to be dreary and dark, as large and mighty storm clouds encompass the very heavens. Wind blows fiercely, and lightning rolls across the sky and strikes down towards the earth. Thunder booms loudly soon afterwards. In the field are shown 4 individuals standing, staring at what seems to be a small glimpse of civilization in the distance.

The first individual is shown to be somewhat of a brute, he is shown wearing a red bandana, his eyes are shown to be resemble that of a reptiles, yellow in color with black slits. He is the most muscular of the 4, on his forehead is shown to be embedded a small black jewel. He is shown to be wearing what's essentially a black jacket made out of some sort of leather. His hands are shown to have large claws, and he is shown wielding a spiked ball and chain as a weapon. He has a long, green tail, resembling that of a rat. On the end of his tail is yet another spiked ball.

The second individual is shown to be a female. She has long, red, flowing hair. Her eyes are shown to be green in color. On her forehead is also a small black jewel. She is shown to be wearing what seems to be a purple kunoichi uniform. Her nails are painted black. On her back, she is shown to be sporting what seems to be a katana.

The third individual is shown to have short short black hair, and blue eyes. He is also shown to have a small black jewel embedded into his forehead. He is sporting a dark green, buttoned shirt. In fact, his entire outfit is green, even his shoes. The only thing that isn't green on him are his white gloves.

The fourth and final individual is shown to have long, white, spiky hair. Like all the other individuals in the group, he is shown to bear a small black jewel on his forehead. He is shown wearing a long, black cape. His entire uniform is black for that matter, with red laces across his shirt and a red outline sleaking it's way throughout the whole uniform.

Thunder booms across the sky once more.

"Brother, are you sure we should be doing this?" Asked the third individual.

"If we are to ever achieve equality, we must obtain it. The dwellers of the surface look down upon us, and for what, by the way we look? They brought this upon themselves." Said the fourth individual.

"Exactly, who do these Surface dwellers think they are treating our people like trash?" Asked the first individual. "They deserved to have some of their heads bashed open if you ask me."

"The Prince is always right you know. We deserve to be respected just as much as any other living thing on this land of rock and water." Said the second individual.

"Exactly." Cried out a fifth voice, this one slightly distorted from the rest of the individuals. A black gaping hole forms in front of the four individuals,  
and from the hole rises out a figure wearing nothing more but a dark blue robe, concealing most of his body and especially his face. The figure's hands seem to be extremely pale, almost transparent. In his hands he is shown to be holding what seems to be a dark purple orb, which is shown to be giving off a menacing dark aura. "The four of you, along with the entire Demon clan deserves the respect you and your bretheren yearn for. If you have to show a little agression in order to obtain it..."

"Then so be it." Said the fourth individual. He waves his cape and goes behind the other three individuals. Behind them are shown to be an armor of winged,  
humanoid like creatures, men and female alike. They are shown with swords, spears, bows, along with red armor bearing the symbol of the same black jewel embedded on all four individuals foreheads. Some are shown to have horns on their heads, others have tails with spiked tips, some have third eyes on their foreheads, and some have bat like wings on their backsides. All of the soldiers raise their arms into the air and give off some sort of war cry.

Lightning strikes and thunder booms.

"People! For to long, we the Demon clan have been dishonored by the people of the surface. Tonight, we shall take back our honor, and this will be the first step to take into achieving equality!" Shouted out the fourth individual with great authority.

All the soldiers raise their weapons and give off yet another war cry.

"There shall be no more delay, come, onward to civilization!" Yelled out the fourth individual. "CHARGE!"

Most of the soldiers begin to run towards civilization, others rise up into the air and fly towards the small city in the distance. The other three individuals take charge towards the civilization, leading the army. The fifth individual just stays there and watches. The fourth individual then proceeds to fly towards the civilization as well.

The once queit city has now turned into a war zone. It doesn't take long for it to start going aflame. Explosions and screams of agony and pain begin to ring out of the city.

The first individual is shown swinging his ball and chain in circles. He then fires it off to a group of enemy soldiers, impaling them and sending them crashing into a nearby structure, causing it to collapse. He pulls the ball and chain back, and proceeds to shoot a fireball from his mouth, causing the debris to explode and burst into flames.

The second individual is shown running throughout the streets, sword in hand. A group of enemy soldiers with both spears and bows meets her. They throw their spears, shoot their arrows, she dodges them, and slashes them all. All of the enemy soldiers give a pained scream as they fall to the ground, dead.

The third individual is shown charging up an orb of black energy in his hand. The orb is shown to give off a mix of blue and black sparks of electricity as he charges it. He fires the orb to another group of enemy soldiers, and they all scream in agony as they are engulfed in what seems to be black flames.  
A look of uneasiness falls on the third individual's face.

The fourth individual is shown to be charging up orbs of black energy very similar to the third individual's in his hands. He pulls his hands back and throws them. The orbs then become waves of energy that proceed to push back another hapless group of soldiers into an abandoned building. The enemy soldiers scream as the building proceeds to explode.

BOOM!

"Keep at it, my bretheren! By tonight, the surface dwellers will wish they had respected us sooner!" Said the fourth individual, powering up another black orb.

"As you wish your majesty." Said a group of the Demon clan soldiers. Male and female alike, they extend their swords up into the sky, and they begin to give off a menacing red aura. They then slam their swords into the ground, causing pillars of red energy to rise from the ground and destroy several more buildings.

In the distance, the fifth individual is shown to be doing nothing but watching the calamity, he caresses his purple orb, and his hidden eyes proceed to glow a menacing white color. "Death...Doom...Chaos...Destruction...This is the only way that these stupid surface dwellers will learn. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed the robed figure as he sinks back into the ground. "And when we're done with them, we'll proceed to do the same with the fools on that floating island!"

The once queit city has now turned into nothing more but a complete and total warzone. Cries of terror, pain, and suffering cry out as more and more of the city goes up in flames. Thunder booms across the sky, and a small glimpse of a silouette is shown. Said silouette resembles a conglomeration of human like skulls, giving off a menacing red glow in their eyes.

Bolts upon bolts of lightning than strike the city all at once, engulfing the already burning city in a large explosion.

A few monthes later...

The four individuals, along with most members of their army are shown to be standing in another open field, all of which are tied up and being held hostage by human soldiers.

"Prince Zazel!" Cried out a voice referring to the fourth individual.

"Narvus" Cried out the same voice, referring to the third individual.

"Mikani" Cried out the same voice referring to the second individual.

"And Alastor." Cried out the same voice referring to the first individual.

"And all other members loyal to the Demon clan, all of you have been gathered here today to stand trial over the various war crimes you have commited the past three monthes." Cried out the same voice, now belonging to an old man wearing a white robe. "Said crimes are murder of various military personnel, and in some cases, civilians. Also the destruction of property and entire cities in your destructive mob and revolution. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"If you surface dwellers hadn't scorned us with contempt, than we wouldn't have attacked you! For decades my people have been looked down upon, and we have had it! If you wish to kill us, then your no better off than the rest of us!" Said the fourth individual, now known as Prince Zazel.

"So you plead guilty for your crimes?" Asked the judge.

"I will admit, what we did was far from innocent." Said Prince Zazel. "Guilty."

"Very well. Seeing how you are all willing to take responsibility for your actions, the whole lot of you will not be executed. Instead, the lot of you shall live out the rest of your days within the Underworld!" Cried out the judge.

"The Underworld!" Cried out the third individual, now known as Narvus.

The man simply nods.

A group of priests than proceed to enter the scene, and proceed to chant some weird language. Suddenly, the human soldiers run out of the immediate area. The Demon soldiers, along with the 4 individuals begin to sink into the ground.

"What...What's happening!?" Yelled out the second individual, now known as Mikani.

"I...Can't...Move!" Yelled out the first individual, now known as Alastor.

"May you live out the rest of your days in peace. You will no longer have to be viewed in contempt." Said the man. He and the soldiers than proceed leave.  
"Come, we have more to round up."

"Y...You! All we wanted was to be equal! Come back here!" Yelled out Prince Zazel.

The Prince and company then sink completely into the ground, and fall down into a long black void.

We cut to a large skull shaped structure, made of stone, sorrounded by what seems to be patches of black crystal like structures. Inside, we are shown Prince Zazel standing in some sort of balcony, he is shown staring at a large, black, crystal, giving off purple sparks of energy. He stares at the crystal with some sort of intent, what type, cannot be given.

From behind rises the robed figure from the ground.

"How long will it be until it reaches maximum capacity?" Asked the prince.

"Patience my dear prince. The Crystal of Darkness will gain full power sooner or later, and when it does, the dwellers of both the surface and the floating isle will have no choice but to accept you and the rest of the Demon Clan with open arms." Said the robed figure.

"I see." Said Prince Zazel.

"Try not to worry about it too much, your majesty. The time will come, in the meantime, all we can do is wait." Said the robed figure.

"Very well. I bid you ado then, Sage." Said Prince Zazel, walking back into the apparent castle of his.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm." Laughed the robed figure, only known as Sage. His eyes once again glow menacingly white. "And when it does reach full power,  
it shall be glorious!" The Sage then proceeds to sink back into the ground and disappears.

Notes: Well, the prologue is done. Don't worry, familiar characters will start showing up more and more around the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this little intro, and I hope that the rest of this story will be just as enjoyable if not more. I'd love to hear feedback from you guys, so don't be afraid to leave a comment or review. Have a nice day, and see you next chapter! 


	2. Dreams of The Past!

Disclaimer: "Cave Story" is owned by Studio Pixel, Nicalis, and NIS America, as well as Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya. I do not own the characters in any way, shape or form. I do however own the original content held within this story. That being said, I hope you all enjoy.

Dreams of The Past!

The scene shows that of a forested area, tall trees grow under a bright and shining sun. The sounds of birds chirping and wild animals gawking fills the very air. Rustling can be heard in some nearby bushes, and a small girl with green hair and dark skin is shown skipping along the forest path, until she trips on some sort of rock.

"Ouch!" Yelled the girl in pain from falling onto the ground. Her blue shirt is shown to get smudged with dirt as she makes impact. She slowly get's up and looks back. "Huh?"

The girl slowly crawls towards the rock that tripped her, it seems to be somewhat buried in the ground. Carefully she places one of her hands on the stone and begins to pull.

"GR! Come on!" The girl whines as she puts all her strength into pulling out the stone, which she eventually does, causing her to fall over again.

"Ugh!" Grunted the girl as she hits the ground again. She looks at the stone, and upon closer inspection, it is a small, white crystal, shining brilliantly under the sun's rays.

"Wow! So pretty!" Gawked the little girl.

Suddenly, something else begins to rustle at the bushes, the girl looks up, and fear slowly takes over the girl's face as a wolf-like creature with soulless green eyes and shining white teeth begins to approach her.

"GRR!" Growled the beast, as it snaps it's jaws menacingly towards the little girl. She slowly backs away from the wolf creature, and once again loses her balance. She backs up into a tree and the wolf creature is about to pin her down and gnash it's teeth onto her neck.

"AH!" Screamed the girl, bracing for the worst.

The white crystal she found begins to glow brighter and lets out a surge of white energy towards the wolf, blasting it away from the little girl. The wolf creature let's out a yelp and runs the other direction.

"Huh? What just happened? Did you protect me Mr. Rock?" Asked the little girl. The white crystal shines ever so brightly.

"Wow! This thing is so cool!" Said the little girl with a happy tone. She places the stone within her pocket and gleefully runs into some other direction.

Later that night, in the girl's room, we see her holding the crystal close to her, despite having no sun to shine on it, it glows ever more brilliantly. Her eyes brim the stone with amazement and wonder.

"Wow, this rock is amazing! It even glows in the dark." Whispered the girl to herself.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm." Laughed a mysterious voice. "Now, where did a little girl get such a peculiar stone?"

"Whose there?" Asked the girl, she shines the light, and it shows a humanoid like entity wearing a green hooded robe. "Who are you!?"

"A visitor." Said the green robed stranger. "You probably noticed that that stone holds a mysterious power. Such power is not fit for someone as young as you. Girl, give me the stone, it shall go into the right hands once you do."

"W..What?" Asked the girl.

"Hand me the stone, that's all I ask for." Said the robed man. He goes over to the girl and lays his hand out.

"No! You can't have it, it's mine!" Said the girl.

"Huh?" Said the man. The crystal shines ever more brightly, and the girl's pajamas are replaced with a white gown, and a golden necklace with a ruby attached to it, placed on the girl's forehead. As soon as she transforms, she just as quickly turns back to normal. "Enough of this!"

The man nabs the crystal from the girl's hand, and it instantly stops glowing. The girl begins to pout, calling the man a thief and such.

"What!? The stone stopped glowing as soon as I touched it!" Thought the man to himself. "She also transformed the moment I mentioned taking it, could it be possible..."

"Give me my rock back! Give it back!" Pouted the girl.

The man looks down on the girl, and sighs in some form of defeat. "Very well."

The man hands the crystal back to the little girl. The crystal once again glows as soon as she recieves it.

"I shall grant your wish, but the power that has been invested in you is one not to be taken lightly. If I even hear about you abusing it's power, I'm taking it away." Said the robed man.

All the girl can do is sit on her bed.

"Take care of that stone girl. Guard it with your life." Said the man, who instantly vanishes.

"With my life?" Asked the girl. "You hear that Mr. Rock, you're staying with me! Don't worry, I won't let you get into anyone elses hands."

"Are you so sure about that, Sue?" Asked another voice.

"Whose there?" Asked the girl, now known as Sue.

From the shadows comes in a man wearing a white lab coat. Underneath he is shown wearing a blue shirt, black tie, gray pants and black shoes. He is shown wearing glasses and also a weird tall metallic crown with a solitary red eye on the front.

"You!" Said the girl, who is now shown to have aged about 10 years, looking more like a young woman.

The man lifts one of his hands up, and a surge of red energy exits through it. Sue is then enveloped in red energy and finds herself unable to move. The man uses his other hand and red energy begins to surge from that one as well. The stone Sue is shown holding onto than proceeds to float towards him.

"NO!" Yelled Sue as she desperately tries to move. "Fuyohiko, you bastard!"

"Now Sue, is that any way to talk to a compatriot?" Asked the man, now known as Fuyohiko. He grabs the stone and smiles as it floats in his hands.  
"Heh heh heh, with the power of the Red Flowers and this jewel, world conquest will be mine!"

"No! NO!" Screamed Sue. Her face tenses up in fear as she sees that the white crystal shines brightly in Fuyohiko's hands.

"It's been fun Sue. But unfortunately all good things have to come to an end." He aims the crystal towards Sue. His voice distorts a little and his eyes glow menacingly red. "Goodbye."

Before Fuyohiko can do anything with the crystal, he is than nailed by an energy blast. He screams as the blast explodes, blowing him to bits.

"Huh?!" Asked Sue, she is then freed by the red energy, and turns around. She immediately smiles. "You guys!"

It shows two silouetted characters, packed to the brim with what seems to be ammo and fire arms.

"Am I ever glad to see you two. It's a good thing you came, I don't know what would of happened if Fuyohiko used that thing."

The two silouetted characters give no response, but soon begin to sink and dissolve into the ground.

"Wah! No!" Yelled Sue, she tries reaching out to them, only for them to sink completely into the ground. "Guys!"

"You poor stupid girl! Did you honestly think they could protect you forever?" Asked out yet another voice. The whole room is then embraced in darkness, and from the ground rises another figure from the void. This man is shown wearing a dark blue robe, the only part being shown are his two white, transparent arms. In his hands he is shown holding a small dark purple orb.

"Who...Who are you!?" Asked Sue. "Tell me!"

The man's eyes begin to glow a menacing white, as the purple orb lights up and begins to deliver a surge of black bolts of lightning towards her.

"AHHH!" Screamed Sue in pain.

"I am a messenger of death! Sent forth by the power of The Crystal of Darkness! This world shall be cleansed by order of the Dark Specter!" Said the mysterious robed figure.

"Dark Specter?" Asked Sue. "AHHHH!" She screams once more as the dark lightning intensifies.

"Bearer of the Crystal of Light, begone! Your soul shall be offered to that of The Demon Clan!" Said the man. His orb gives off a menacing dark aura, and he fires an energy blast towards Sue. The blast consumes her.

"AH! AH! AH! AHHHHHH!" She screamed in untold amounts of...pain?

"AH!" Screamed Sue, once more, this time jumping out of her bed. "Damn it all, not the same nightmare again!"

She gets out of bed and walks towards one of the drawers in her room, she pulls it open and pulls out the very same white crystal from her dream, the crystal glows as she touches it.

"Just what are you?" Asked Sue. "The Crystal of Light? The Crystal of Darkness? Just what does it all mean?"

She stares at the crystal some more before placing it back in the drawer.

"Bah, it's not worth losing sleep over." Said Sue. She walks back to her bed and lies down, fluffing her pillow a little bit. "Night."

Slowly but surely, Sue closes her eyes and goes back to sleep, we get an outside view of her house, shining in the sky is a full moon. The howl of a wolf can be heard in the distance.

Comments: Finally got around to making chapter 2 for this story. Sue seems to have taken possession of a mysterious white crystal, and seems to be having recurring nightmares. Could this be a sign for something? Who knows? Find out next time, dear readers. Feel free to comment or review if you enjoyed, I like hearing feedback from you guys. This may be late or early, whenever this thing decides to upload, but I'm just going to say Happy Thanksgiving to you guys,  
I hope you enjoyed your turkey, because I sure did. That being said guys, I will see you next chapter. 


	3. Guess Whose Back!

Disclaimer: "Cave Story" is owned by Studio Pixel, Nicalis, and NIS America, as well as Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya. I do not own the characters in any way, shape or form. I do however own the original content held within this story. That being said, I hope you all enjoy.

Guess Whose Back!

We open by digging ourselves underground some time. Dirt and rocks are shown as the hole goes deeper and deeper into what seems to be a black void. We soon find that within this void is the accursed realm known as the Underworld. In the distance is the same stone skull structure, sorrounded by the patches of black crystal structures.

Inside the structure are shown to be winged humanoid creatures wearing some strange silver colored armor with a black crystal symbol painted onto the chest plates. Male and female humanoids alike are all shown wearing this armor, and wielding spears, swords, axes and many other forms of melee weaponry. We follow a purple carpet which leads into some sort of throne room, on the throne is shown to be Prince Zazel, adorning the same look he did before being banished down into his new home. He takes a sip out of a glass of what seems to be wine, and places the glass on one of the arm rests.

"Prince Zazel." Cried out a loud gruff voice. Entering the room are his compatriots Alastor, Mikani and Narvus. As soon as they reach the throne, they all get on their knees and kneel before him. "Prince Zazel, we have urgent news."

"Speak, Alastor." Said Prince Zazel.

"The interference with the Crystal of Darkness' powers has ceased. It is slowly regaining it's power now as we speak." Said Alastor.

"You serious? You mean to tell me that the Demon Crown has been destroyed?" Asked Prince Zazel.

"It seems so, brother." Said Narvus. "With the Crystal of Darkness once again absorbing power, our hopes of leaving this wretched place will soon become a reality."

"How long will it take until it reaches full power?" Asked Prince Zazel.

"At the rate it's going, it will never reach full power." Cried out the Sage's voice.

The Sage himself soon rises from the ground and begins to float into the air.

"While it has been reactivated, The Crystal of Darkness will never be able to reach it's maximum potential. The power of the Demon Crown brought the energy absorbtion to a halt for so long, that it's even affected the Crystal's properties of charging up." Said the Sage.

"Bah, that stupid hat proceeds to trouble us even after it and it's masters have been destroyed." Said Alastor.

"So if the Crystal of Darkness isn't as efficient as it used to be, what is there to do now?" Asked Narvus.

"We can't just stay down here, we need to take action." Said Mikani. "Surely there is some way of making the Crystal of Darkness reach it's maximum potential faster."

"As a matter of fact lady Mikani, there is." Said the Sage.

"Really? If there is a way to fix this problem, than out with it!" Said Prince Narvus.

"On the Surface, there are a total of six points where any sort of magic is enhanced ten fold! If we can obtain these points, than not only will the Crystal of Darkness be able to absorb energy at a higher rate, but it will also make us, the Demon Clan much stronger as well!" Said the Sage. "We refer to these points as Wells."

"Wells?" Asked Prince Zazel. "Where are they located?"

"I'm glad you asked, your majesty. Allow me." Said the Sage. His crystal ball gives off a menacing glow and the Sage raises it up into the air. A large orb of dark energy is soon formed, giving off sparks of dark red energy. The orb of dark energy soon transforms into that of a globe. Red dots mark the locations of the Wells, strangely, only five of them appear on the globe.

"Hey, what gives! We only see 5 Wells on the projection!" Said Alastor.

"Oh, my mistake, one of the Wells is also located on the heart of the Island as well." Said the Sage.

"How are we supposed to remember all of this?" Asked Narvus. "You only showed us the locations of the Wells for a few seconds."

The orb blackens, and beams of light head straight into the black crystals located on the 4's foreheads.

"Now you will have access to this information as need be. We must act quickly though, the humans are have bound to have sensed what I have just done." Said the Sage.

"What gives you that idea?" Asked Prince Zazel.

"The humans have grown more technologically advanced over the past millenia, they are bound to have some sort of machine which senses large amounts of energy somewhere. We need to harness all of the Wells' power now, and activate The Crystal of Darkness' power now before they discover our plan." Said the Sage.

"How are we supposed to reach the Surface, the entrance in itself is blocked by some sort of holy power." Said Prince Zazel.

"While the energy of The Crystal of Darkness is little, it should be more than enough to make our own entrances to the Surface." Said the Sage. "Allow me to demonstrate."

He lifts his hands up into the air, and dark energy begins to swirl up on top of him, the image of some forest is shown in the swirling mass of dark energy above him.

"Any volunteer on who wants to go through first?" Asked the Sage.

"I'll go, I've been holding in this rage for so long I need a good stress reliever." Said Alastor. "Here I come you stupid humans, I'm going to take those precious Wells of yours by force!"

Alastor proceeds to jump in the mass of dark energy, which immediately closes.

"That fool Alastor is going to blow everything out of proportion." Said Prince Zazel.

"Don't worry." Said the Sage. "I already sent the Witches 4 through another portal sometime before Alastor jumped in. They should keep him under control."

"As for the rest of us?" Asked Narvus.

"No need to go out, with both Alastor and the Witches 4 out, they should be more than enough to find all six Wells." Said Prince Zazel. "We'd best hope that the humans don't catch on to our little plan in the meantime."

Meanwhile, back on the Surface, no, not the Surface, the Island. We see the old battlefield between Quote, the Possessed Sue and Misery and the Undead Core.  
On one of the platforms in the room, we are shown a woman with pale white skin, blue hair, and a green top and skirt with her belly exposed. On her ears are pure white earrings. The woman is shown with her eyes closed, and in a meditative stance, floating in mid air. Suddenly, her eyes immediately open and they are tinted red in color.

"What the hell?" Asks the woman to herself before teleporting out of the abandoned dark room.

Meanwhile in the Sky, we view a sea of white, fluffy clouds, being illuminated upon by the bright shining sun. In the distance, we see a set of three individuals flying in the clear blue sky. The first individual is the one doing the actual flying. This individual is male in nature and is shown with a pair of orange wings in the back. In terms of actual appearance, he is rectangle shaped, colored blue with orange stripes, he has rectangular legs, and orange arms which fit into slots on the side of his body, and he also has large, round eyes.

The second individual is also male, pale in skin color. He is wearing a red cap and overalls, and a green scarf wrapped around his neck. He also has large robotic, antenna like "ears" attached to his head. On the cap are shown to be bolts attached, with the words "Curly Brace" engraved on it.

The third and final individual is female, with long, flowing blond hair. Like the second individual, her skin is pale, and has green antenna like "ears" on the side of her head. She is wearing a red top, with long red pants with a yellow belt with some attachments to it. She is squinting, holding one of her hands above her eyes, as if searching for something.

The three individuals keep flying, not saying a word to each other for the longest time. Suddenly the girl blurts something out.

"Hey look! There it is!" Said the girl. She proceeds to laugh with joy.

"Huh?" Asked the first male individual. "She's right!"

The second male individual is silent, but lifts his head up and looks forward.

In the distance is shown to be what can best be described as a floating island. It is shown being covered mainly in green forestry and some sort of large mountain extending God knows how many feet.

"It seems to have changed a little bit." Said the female. "Then again it's been a while since I've seen the Island from this distance."

"Ah, looking at this place now brings back some fun memories." Said the first individual.

"What? Being blown up constantly by Quote and Misery constantly?" Asked the female, referring to the other male individual.

"Well, I considered our little skirmishes fun." Said the first individual. "And Misery never blew me up, although she was kinda mean. Oh well, it's been about 2 years, maybe she's gotten better."

"Maybe, but I assume it would be in our best interest to stay away from her for now." Said the female.

"Perhaps." Said the first individual.

"Isn't this exciting Quote? We won't be here long, we'll just drop in and see how the Mimiga are doing." Said the female.

Quote, the second male, simply says nothing and nods his head.

"2 years and he still hardly says a word." Thought the first individual.

"Alright Balrog, full speed ahead!" Said the female.

"Righto! Hold on tight!" Said the first individual, now known as Balrog. He flaps his wings more rapidly and zooms off into the distance. "HUZZAH!"

Soon, the three individuals land onto the ground of some forested area. Balrog crashes into the ground, causing it and the sorrounding trees to shake a little.

"Nice landing." Commented the female.

The female and Quote proceed to jump off Balrog's back and unto the ground.

"You two be safe now." Said Balrog.

"You're not coming with us?" Asked the female.

"As much as I'd like to, Curly, I highly doubt the Mimiga would take kindly to my appearance. Especially after the role I played in the Doctor's plan. So, do feel free to go and say your hellos without me." Said Balrog. "I'm going to see how Misery is doing."

"Are you really sure that's a good idea, again. Remember, she didn't really treat you with the utmost respect." Said the female, now known as Curly.

"Nah, that's all in the past, the way I figured it, she only acted that way because of the Demon Crown." Said Balrog. "Now, if you need me to come and pick you up, then use this."

Balrog sticks one of his hands into his slots and takes out what seems to be some sort of wooden flute.

Quote and Curly recieved Balrog's Whistle.

"Just blow into this whistle when the two of you are ready to go. Toodle loo. HUZZAH!" Said Balrog once more jumping and flying up into the air. He flies off into the distance, probably to the mountain regions.

"Well, he can do whatever he wants I suppose. Come on Quote, let's see how Jack and the others are doing." Said Curly, who begins to run off in the forest.  
Quote immediately gives chase and the two soon reach some sort of cave like structure.

"Well, we're almost there, all we have to do is find the door in this cave and we'll soon be at Mimiga Village." Said Curly.

Quote simply nods his head and the two proceed to enter the cave, disappearing into the blackness as they walk foreward.

Meanwhile, in some other part of the forest, dark red sparks of energy begin to crackle into the area. An orb of dark energy soon begins to form, and then dissolves as Alastor jumps out of the orb. Alastor looks around, checking his sorroundings.

"Well, if there's anything good to say about those lousy humans, it's that they still have the decency to respect nature." Thought Alastor to himself. A gust of wind breezes past him, and he lifts his arms into the air and closes his eyes. "Ah, the fresh breeze of wind, how I have missed you. And the sun...well,  
that may take getting used to."

"Ah, Master Alastor, you arrived." Cried out a voice.

"Huh? Whose there?" Asked Alastor, opening his eyes and looking around.

4 pillars immediately rise from the ground, one of plant like vines, one of ice, one of thunder, and one of fire. The pillars disappear, revealing a group of four identical women.

All of the women have tan skin, and have long flowing hair, the first one having pink hair, the second one with blue hair, the third one with blond hair, and the final one with red hair. They are shown wearing tops of their own consecutive colors, and all are wearing long black pants with black shoes. Like Alastor and the other 3 main members of the Demon Clan royal family, they are shown with black colored gems on their forehead.

"Hana!" Said the woman with pink hair.

"Yuki!" Said the woman with blue hair.

"Ika!" Said the woman with blond hair.

"Akane!" Said the woman with red hair.

"We, the Witches 4 are at your service." Said all 4 of the women, who proceed to kneel down before Alastor.

"Oh, it's only you 4." Said Alastor. "Heh heh heh. My job should become a lot easier with you around."

"The Sage told us about the situation at hand, and transported us all here on The Island. The Well should be located on that mountain in the distance." Said Akane.

"Well then, there is no time to waste, the sooner we take that Well, the better." Said Alastor.

"Yes sir." Said the Witches 4 in unison.

The 5 members of the Demon Clan begin to walk towards the mountain in the distance. Above them in the sky is shown to be the same woman from earlier. She is shown glaring down upon the five demons before disappearing into thin air.

Comments: And thus ends another chapter. It seems that Alastor and the Witches 4 are making their way to the first of six Wells, unbeknownst to Quote, Curly and Balrog. However that woman seems to be on to them, or in the very least suspicious of them. How will things turn out? Keep on reading and maybe you'll get an idea. Thank you guys so much for reading, feel free to leave comments or reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. I will see you all next chapter. 


End file.
